Eternal Protectors
by RavenAkira
Summary: The future of Chrystal Tokyo has been disrupted and like the Silver Millenium, it has also been destroyed by the forces of evil. The Senshi must save the future of the Universe once again... Shoujoai, HarukaxMichiru! I'll let you guess the other pairings!
1. The Beginning

Authors Notes: This is going to be a fairly long story I think! The first couple of chapters isn't going to be much, so bare with me! You won't be seeing the pairings until later, apart from Haruka and Michiru, but there are also hints of couples during the first stages!

"Moon watch out!" Mars shouted, as a sword came very close to her Princess's head.

Being distracted for her Princess's safety she barely evaded another attack from the _Youma (Monster/Daemon)._ The creature they were currently facing was eight foot in height; it looked like a humanoid insect, with spiked elbows and tusks at the sides of its mouth. Its posture and the way it moved was one akin to a Werewolf, but the difference lay in the fact that the creature had smooth and rock hard grey armour covering the whole of its body, instead of hair or fur. It also held a very sharp and curved sword in its claws.

Mars went over to Sailor Moon to get her opinion of the situation at hand, but mainly to see if she was unharmed.

"_Daijobu desu? (Are you ok?)"_ Mars asked.

"It almost got me. This Youma is sure determined." Moon complained while looking at her surroundings, and not seeing any of the Outers inquired, "Where are the Outers?"

"I don't know, but they should be here soon." Mars replied. And just as she said this, they all heard,

"Invited by a new era, I am the magnificent Sailor Uranus!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The creature roared in response as the attack hit it fully in the back and turned to regard its new attackers with a deep hatred in its catlike green eyes. It paused; before it abruptly launched itself forward at Uranus, it almost reached its target, but was roughly thrown off course by yet another attack, after a quick introduction,

"Also invited by a new era, I am the elegant Sailor Neptune!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The creature picked itself back up to resume its attack, but this time trying to use its sword to try and cut Neptune in half; Uranus though, would have none of it and called up her Talisman, the Space Sword. Bringing out the sword from her Sub-Space Pocket she yelled,

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER"

Countering the Youma, the creature growled deep in its throat and took a swipe at Uranus, who blocked it easily. While Mercury was checking for any weakness in the Youma, The others where waiting to see if they could strike at the creature.

"Have you found anything that can kill this thing?" Asked Jupiter ruefully, "We haven't been able touch it, due to that damn armour."

"No, not yet…" Mercury trailed off, a thoughtful expression upon her features, "Wait. Can you call Uranus over? Tell everyone to try and distract it." Mercury added calmly. Jupiter just nodded and called up one of her attacks, careful that Uranus saw her intentions and wouldn't be hit by it.

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON"

While the creature was still stunned by the attack Jupiter went over to Uranus and told her that Mercury had a plan, Uranus nodded and ran over to Mercury to hear what she had intended.

"We need a diversion!" Jupiter yelled to everyone and pointed over to where Uranus and Mercury stood talking a short distance away. Everyone nodded and let loose their attacks in an attempt to distract the creature.

"FLAME SNIPER"

"LOVE ME CHAIN"

"DEEP SUBMERGE"

"DEAD SCREAM"

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE"

After Jupiter released her attack she looked over to see Uranus motion her over, she went up to them with a questioning look.

"We need your help for this to work," Mercury said, "I saw what your _"_Supreme Thunder Dragon" did to it and our plan might work better than I first though."

When she saw the confusion evident on Jupiter's face she continued.

"All we need you to do is use your "Supreme Thunder Dragon" and hope that the attack will stun Youma again, optimistically for a longer amount of time. Uranus is going to then use her "World Shaking" when it opens its mouth."

Jupiter frowned for a second, contemplating what was asked of her and how it would help, but the frown turned into a look of understanding.

"Since we can't destroy it from the outside, we're going to try and destroy it from the inside." Jupiter stated.

"Correct." Mercury confirmed, "Uranus is going to power up her attack and so I want you to wait for my signal, which will be around the time the creature is right in front of her. When you release your attack, she will let hers go a short while afterwards." She looked from Jupiter to Uranus who both nodded their acquiescence and the latter moved to her position and shouted,

"WORLD…."

A globe of power lit up above Uranus' head, and grew bigger as the seconds passed, Jupiter awaited for the signal she was told to wait for and saw the others fighting the Youma still. There was a sudden cry from Neptune as the creature managed to catch her off guard, Jupiter glanced at Uranus and saw the flash of anger and rage upon her features, but the Blonde could only grit her teeth and wait for her time. Jupiter also saw the immediate increase of power that Neptune's cry caused. They only had to wait a couple of minutes until the opportunity they had been searching for arose. The creature saw Uranus and deep guttural roar escaped from its depths, as it went after her. Mercury waited until the Youma was as close enough to as possible Uranus, without putting her too much in danger, before she gave the signal to Jupiter.

"Here goes nothing…" Muttered Jupiter, she gathered her energy and released all her power,

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"

Jupiter screamed and as she finished her attack, she saw the creature freeze in mid step with its mouth wide open, still in the middle of its roar.

"_Perfect"_ Uranus though. Smirking, she gathered up all of her power and at the top of her voice, screamed out the ending of her attack,

"…SHAKING!"

"_Revenge!" _Uranus though after she let go of her attack, still smirking,

"_No-one hurts my Michi and gets away with it! _Shi-ne (Die)_!"_ The Earth shaped ball of power that she released, eventually found its target, straight into the creatures mouth. It was consumed in a bright ball of light and the Youma dissipated into ashes, which was blown away by the wind.

Jupiter sighed, exhausted and thankful that the fight was over. Everyone else was getting back their breath and Uranus was at Neptune's side to see how much damage she had sustained,

"Is she ok?" Jupiter called to Uranus.

"Yes, I'm fine." Neptune answered for her. Uranus didn't agree with her though and she scowled saying,

"_Nani (What?)_? You have a gash on your shoulder and you're saying your fine?" Uranus said disapprovingly, while examining the wound, annoyed at not having been able to protect her partner.

"Everyone, we have to de-transform before we attract anymore trouble…" Venus teetered off as a Portal began to open near Uranus and Neptune, Venus groaned, thinking

"_What now?"_ Then shaking her head in weariness, she called,

"Uranus, Neptune, watch out!"

The Portal grew bigger as Uranus and Neptune scrambled away from it, waiting for the next foe that may appear. They didn't have to wait long, because just as the group came together, a multi-coloured ball of light came through and just hovered above the heads of the Senshi. After few short seconds, it suddenly expanded and individual coloured globes shot out in different directions and then disappeared into the distance. The original ball of light, shone with an eerie black light, as the Senshi watched in trepidation, it finally started to take shape into another beast.

This new creature was nine foot in height and was covered with some sort of unidentified metal. Even though this new creature was much easier on the eyes, it showed great intelligence and a quiet but threatening disposition, which was highly uncommon to a normal Youma. Its sleek black form was lithe and lean, yet strong and tough, it had two leathery wing's protruding from its back, and its head was Dragon like with blue eyes and a long tail to match. It turned to the Sailor Senshi and purred,

"So you're the Legendary Sailor Senshi from the past? I am Hyperion." The creature then bowed and looked very amused at the Sailor Senshi's shocked looks and spoke again, "And since I have introduced myself, I will now enjoy annihilating you." Hyperion announced, who then after the introduction, shot balls of crackling black energy to each one of the stunned Senshi. When the balls hit the Senshi, they made movement next to impossible, which was evident as the Senshi struggled. After watching them for a while, Hyperion then said,

"The energy that has surrounded you will slowly drain your powers, so I think there's enough time to pray or do whatever you humans do. Although I'm not sure about this one," He pointed to Neptune, "Looks like she won't last very long. Too bad, she's quite pretty, _ne (eh)?" _He raised a claw to touch her face,

"Don't touch her!" Uranus yelled, struggling violently as Hyperion was a millimetre from touching Neptune's face, "I swear if you lay one filthy claw on her I'll-"

"You'll what?" Hyperion mocked, "I don't think you're in any positions to be making threats, don't you agree?" Uranus just growled, feeling her energy slip away from her after her brief struggle.

He just laughed at her and reached out to Neptune again, but just as he was about to do so, a calm voice called out,

"She may not be in a position to make threats, but I certainly am." Everyone tried to turn to the source of this new voice as it continued, "If you dare touch her, or any one of them for that matter, you'll have a slow and agonising death as consequence of your actions." The Senshi tried to see who had spoken, but the figure was hidden in the darkness. The unknown person's voice was formal, but was calm, husky and had a very distinguishable tone of authority.

"H-how?" Asked Hyperion with a small hint of fear, but he masked it smoothly, "How did you make it though the Portal? You should have been destroyed when you attempted to come through!" Recovering, he smirked arrogantly, "It does not matter, there are more of my brethren that were transported here and if I'm destroyed by you, my brothers and sisters will!"

"You always were an arrogant fool and that trait of yours shall be you're downfall." There was a pause, then, "Every one of your kind that I and my team have defeated, has been told to never underestimate us, but we have never been heeded by them or others." Hyperion growled menacingly then let spat out,

"Arrogant or no, I have seen you indeed destroy many, but you shall fall one day." He glared at the speaker. "Be it me or any other, you shall fall!"

"We shall never fall indefinitely and only when this galaxy is at peace we will rest, until then, we will continue to fight until that day and _for_ that day." The figure that had been speaking stepped out from the darkness, along with two other figures and the Senshi gasped when they saw them.

"Sailor Chibi-Moon? Sailor Saturn!" They all exclaimed.

Indeed it was they who stood before them, but they looked different than they knew them to be, they were much older than the current Chibi-Moon and Saturn. Chibi-Moon and Saturn now looked the same age as the current Senshi and they had different styled Sailor _Fuku's (Uniform's)_, Chibi-Moon now also looked very much like her mother, Sailor Moon.

"Yes, it is them. I was worried that they wouldn't be able to come back with us, because the current versions of them are here now, unless they are temporarily out of existence." The one who had spoken before turned to Pluto, "_Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)_ Pluto, we had no choice, this was an emergency or we all wouldn't have come, let alone one of us, therefore we had to take the chance." Then after watching the apologetic bow that was directed at her Pluto replied,

"I would want an explanation later, right now I think it would be a better idea to concentrate on the situation at hand." Pluto stated, adding, "Especially since we are slowly losing our power."

Instead of receiving an answer, a globe of blue electricity was called forth.

"You think that will kill me? I have fought many battles and I have never lost." Interjected Hyperion, "What makes you think I'll die so easily!" He snarled,

"What make's _you _think, I'm just going to destroy you with this?" The voice answered calmly and evenly, "And there always a first time, but hopefully the only time in your case, so that I don't have to gaze upon your vile countenance again!" The globe then shot forth, surrounding Hyperion and paralysing him. After a pause and a brief struggle on his part,

"What have you done to me?" Hyperion recoiled, the walls of his glowing prison shocking him. The unknown, but obvious leader of the team just smirked and walked calmly up to Hyperion. The Senshi still couldn't see the individuals face, but they could sense the calm but powerful aura of a warrior's spirit. Hyperion looked on with hatred and reluctant fear. The figure just gazed at the him for a moment, before lifting up a long sword, covered with runes and symbols which glowed in even the darkness of the night and swinging it down in a smooth arc.

The sword hit the ground softly, but curiously Hyperion was still standing in the same stance he was a few seconds ago, the new Senshi cocked their heads as if waiting for something, and after few short seconds of inactivity a muttered,

"Nothing happened…" was whispered by a confused Sailor Moon, who stopped any further comment just as she and all the other Senshi were unceremoniously dumped on the ground and one formerly named Hyperion slowly split in half. They all stared in shock as the body disintegrated into ash and flowed away into the wind, very much like the last Youma.

"Girls get them out of here, now!" A shout was abruptly heard, startling the Senshi, as yet another Portal was beginning to open. Chibi-Moon turned to the speaker,

"What about you? You can't stay here, you'll only get hurt!" Chibi-Moon said anxiously,

"You know what has to be done and you should know me better than that_ Chibi-Usagi (Little Rabbit)_, I must do this." came an amused voice, "Furthermore it is a necessary aspect of our survival."

"But we can all help you fight," argued the Chibi-Moon, "don't you trust in us enough to let us help you?"

"This has nothing to do with, neither trust nor your abilities, but with the fact that I'm the only one here who can protect you at this point in time." Retaliated the figure, "Or do you not trust in _my_ judgement in knowing what I am doing?"

"Of course we trust you!" Chibi-Moon vehemently said, "We trust you all with our lives…" She added, "But…"

"There is always a "but" with you isn't there?" There was some humour in the voice, "If you do indeed trust me, you will leave immediately, especially for the sake of your mother!" At that statement the speaker turned and went towards the Portal but said lastly, "Go now, you will see me again _Hime-Chan (Princess), _you always do, ne?"

Chibi-Moon and the others could only nod their head's resignedly; knowing that the reason they came here was to protect their future Queen and her Senshi. She looked to the younger version of her mother, who only nodded in understanding. Looking back she saw a lone figure standing waiting at the front of the Portal, before turning back and leaving towards the _Hikawa Jinja (Rei's Shrine)_, the place where they mainly hold their meetings and "Study Sessions". As they reached the Shrine, they heard a deafening explosion from the direction they had just left minutes prior. The new Senshi's shoulder's slumped in overwhelming sadness,

"Are we truly going to see Akira again Princess?" Saturn asked forlornly.

Authors Notes: I knowthis chapter isjust about fighting, all you action fans can be happy about it though, the other fight scenes aren't going to be as long as this! Apart from a major scene much later on in the story and theres a interesting twist later on as well!


	2. New Threat

Authors Notes: Heres another chapter that I did in just a short while, isn't it funny how you get a huge writers block and then when you finally got an idea, you go all out and you get a pretty good story?

"I can't sense Akira presence, but we all know that _Akuma (Devil)_ always keeps promises, no matter how hard they are to keep…" Chibi-Moon trails off sighing, taking courage within her own words. Looking upon this exchange, Venus decided to de-transform,

"Let's de-transform everybody." Stated Venus tiredly, which everyone heeded.

They all filed into the Shrine, Rei for once happy that her Grandfather was away for a visit to one of the other Shrine's. Going to their usual spot and sitting down, Haruka gently setting Michiru down, after carrying her from outside, being that the wound became worse after de-transformation. Rei giving Haruka a First-Aid Kit, some hot water and some cloth, Haruka accepting all this gratefully. As they all settled down, they all looked expectantly at Chibi-Usa and Hotaru,

"Why are you here?" Setsuna asked the question that was on all their minds.

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru looked at each other, before turning to look to the ground, regret and grief written across their faces. The two in question lifted their heads up in gratitude, then after giving each other one last glance, Chibi-Usa spoke,

"I'm not permitted to tell you, even you Setsuna." She looks apologetically at the Time Guardian, then resumes, "I can tell you this though, we are here to aid and protect you, at least until the Youma that came through the Portal are destroyed." Chibi-Usa looks to Hotaru to explain further, who sighs and wearily,

"It is because of a…Situation that has occurred in the future…"

"What situation?" Haruka continues,

"I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to say Haruka-Pa-" Hotaru cuts Chibi-Usa off with a look, telling her 'father',

"There are only certain things we are able to tell you, all we _can_ tell you right at this moment, is that there are things that have happened, that has substantially altered the future." Setsuna's eyebrow went up at this. Hotaru notices and explains,

"The reason that you don't know about this is because the incident involves time as well, there are going to be things hidden from you, for your own safety Setsuna." Setsuna's eye's furrow in thought,

"My future self did this?" She asks hesitantly,

"Yes, you told us that in order for us to fix what has happened, some of your powers were to be 'stripped'." Hotaru looked apologetically to the troubled Setsuna,

Rei came back into the room after getting some water for Michiru, "Who was the one who killed Hyperion?" Rei asked thoughtfully, giving the water to Haruka. Chibi-Usa smiled sadly,

"I'm not even sure if Akira's even alive or is able to come back, so I don't see the point in telling you."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked, getting increasingly agitated with not knowing what's going on,

"Hyperion left a trap for us, although it was more for Akira, but that would make our jobs all the more difficult…" Chibi-Usa stopped as the sliding door quietly opens and a figure steps through,

"Akira!" Both Chibi-Usa and Hotaru run to greet the new visitor, "We thought that you were dead." They then proceed to hug the life out the one in question, holding on for seemingly dear life,

"Girls, you both know it takes a lot more than that to bring me down and do you plan on squeezing the life out of me?" An amused tone is heard and Chibi-Usa and Hotaru reluctantly let go,

"Who are you?" Haruka asks suspiciously, "Always the suspicious one, aren't you, _Kaze_ _(Wind)?_"Was the answer.

The figure then proceeds to take off the hood and cloak. Striking deep sapphire eyes with spiky midnight black hair, a tanned curiously handsome face and a tall but lean frame was revealed. Everyone but, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Haruka, stared with their mouths hanging open for a few seconds, before Haruka decided to break the silence,

"So, I'm assuming that you're Akira?" Haruka narrowed her eyes, waiting for an answer, "Yes, I am in fact Akira and I'm here to protect you all, especially our Hime." Akira nodded to Usagi, who looked on in curiosity, "Hotaru and Chibi-Usa came with me, because they are quite strong as compared to before and I'll be able to protect them better."

"Protect them from what?" Setsuna asks serenely,

"Who else Setsuna? Who else threatens the fate of our Solar System? Who else have you fought against, without fail, for these past few years?" A sigh then, "Through the years they have always become stronger, why do you think that your powers are ever evolving? Although one day that's not going to be enough, just like in the Silver Millennium, you will fall again." Akira rubs his head in weariness,

"I see." Setsuna has a contemplative look upon her face, while Haruka rage is evident, "What are you saying? That after all our hard work, it all amounts to nothing!"

"I didn't say that Haruka and I can't exactly explain to you the details of what happened either…" Akira was cut off by an angry Senshi of the Wind,

"What would you know about Senshi business, anyway? I've been at this a lot longer than you have!" Akira just stared calmly at Haruka, and then said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I wouldn't know anything about _being_ a Senshi, but battle, Senshi and especially the future, I know a great deal about."

"Well you seem to know a lot more than I do at this current stage." Setsuna said looking at Akira questioningly,

"Setsuna, the one of the future of course, has stopped you from knowing the future, due to the fact that she's partly the problem." Everyone's eyebrows shot up at that,

"What are you trying to say?" Venus asked with concern and a pause from Akira before, "What I'm trying to say is that, the Negaverse captured the future Guardian of Time and that you can guess the rest."

"What!" Haruka looked at Akira in disbelief, "That's not possible, how can Setsuna be captured? Maybe one of us other Senshi, but Setsuna?"

"I'm not exactly sure how it happened, especially since I was not there at the time." A sigh and then another pause, "If I was there it could have been prevented, I could have protected you!" Akira said vehemently, gazing at Setsuna and then looking all around at the others, saying softly, "I could have protected all of you."

Chibi-Usa went to Akira and said, "It wasn't you're fault, neither me nor Hotaru blame you for what happened and I sure the others don't either!"

Akira looked down at Chibi-Usa and ruffled her hair, "I know you and Hotaru wouldn't, little one." Akira then smiled warmly at her, "We're safe for know, so I think you and Hotaru should go to school."

"Why do we have to go to school?" Akira lifted a hand to stop Chibi-Usa, "You need to go to school, you might learn something and if it makes you feel any better, so am I."

At that last statement, both Chibi-Usa and Hotaru glanced at each other, before they started giggling and looking at Akira brought another round of giggles. The others look on quizzically,

"What's so bad about me going to school? I'll be looking after you're mother and the others while I'm there and I might learn something too." All of this was said in a mock-indignant tone, but also with a smirk. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa stopped giggling at that time and said,

"It was bad enough back at the palace Akira! I can't imagine what it could be like at school, especially if you hang around my mother!" Chibi-Usa said to the now chuckling Akira,

"How is that my fault? I didn't even realise until I kept getting teased by the _Baka (Fool) _over there." He said pointing at Haruka, Hotaru then smirked, "Even _then _you didn't realise."

Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Akira exchanged smiles, while the others just sweat dropped,

"I'm completely confused. What just happened?" Minako asked, Akira just smiled again and said,

"Just remembering how evil Haruka can be, or shall I say _will _be." Then he chuckled,

"You sound as if you know us on a personal level, especially since you don't use any honorifics." Michiru stated. Akira just noticing Michiru said,

"You're hurt! I'm sorry I didn't realise before Michiru." Akira went to where Haruka and Michiru sat, first turning to Haruka to say, "May I?"

Haruka looked at Akira before nodding and moving aside, Akira then examined Michiru's wound, "This won't hurt, but it will feel different. Haruka can you steady her for me?" Haruka moved to obey, gently cradling her partner in her arms, while Akira placed his hands upon Michiru's shoulder. They all watched in awe as soft blue light emanated from Akira's hands and after a few moments stopped, Michiru falling back upon Haruka.

"You'll feel a bit weak, but you'll heal a lot faster since the wound is healed." He looked down at Haruka and Michiru and smiled softly, "Just keep her warm, ok Haruka? She'll be fine in the morning."

Haruka just looked up and nodded, "Thank you." Akira gazed fondly at the two of them and said, "It's the least I can do, for all that you've done for me."

Michiru sat up and said softly, "You haven't answered my question."

"No I haven't, have I?" Akira smiled.

Authors Notes: It's too bad I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Akira, who is my own unique character I created when I was around 10, I think anyway. Akira was very simple at first but soon changed as I did, part of my personality is fused with Akira, but it's hard to tell which is which sometimes!


	3. Authors Notes

Author Notes: I'm kind of having trouble with this story, I keep changing my mind on what I want to do with it! Although I _always _change my mind about something or another! Too many idea's flashing around in my mind; I either go by impulse, like I normally do, or think it through and change my mind _again_.And I can't decide on pairings, I think that two characters look good together and the next thing I know, I torn between another! What do you think readers and reviewers? Type up what ever comes to mind, or you help and I'll go from there?

**_Your choice!_**

Mou _(Jeez)_, now it sounds like one of those Goosebumps 'You Choose' stories…

If you want this story to continue, I will need help! Especially since I'm working on 6 stories at once now! XD! T.T!


End file.
